(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tattooing and, more particularly, to an improved tattoo machine for introducing a pigment beneath the skin to produce a tattoo or other design.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tattoos are applied by perforating the skin of a subject in a predetermined pattern with a needle and introducing one or more colored pigments into the perforations. Modern tattooing is performed using a tattoo instrument or tattoo machine comprised of needle holder to hold the tattooing needle, and an electric motor or other means, e.g., a solenoid, to rapidly reciprocate the needle.
The needle can be periodically dipped in the pigment, or the needle can reciprocate in contact with a reservoir of pigment to coat the pigment onto the needle. The needle holder is normally enclosed within a housing that also serves as a handgrip for the operator.
The prior art describes various tattoo machines based upon different arrangements of these elements. Designs proposed to date, however, have one or more limitations. Many of the designs are bulky, heavy or unbalanced, making it difficult for the operator to hold the tattoo machine steady during use, particularly when larger or complex designs are to be made. Other tattoo machines vibrate excessively during use, adversely affecting the ability of the operator to produce a detailed design. Finally, cleaning of the tattoo machine components after use, which is critical because of the presence of blood during tattooing, can be difficult and unreliable with prior art designs.
In preparation for tattooing, the operator attaches a needle to a needle holder. If more than one color of pigment is to be used during the tattooing process, the operator will prepare a plurality of needle carrying needle holders. Separate tattooing instruments can be used for each needle. Preferably, however, a single tattoo machine is used for all of the needles, with the needles being changed in the tattoo machine during the tattooing. Replacement of the needle holder in prior art tattoo machines is difficult, and requires an inordinate amount of time, reducing the operator's profit and extending the subject's discomfort.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved tattoo machine that is compact and easily held while, at the same time, does not vibrate excessively during use. There is a further need for a tattoo machine in which the needle holder can be quickly and easily replaced during use, and which can be quickly and easily cleaned after use.